Beguiling Smile
by Blight Princess
Summary: AU- Ryoji is the heir to the Mochizuki family, and is in an arranged marriage. What happens when he'd do anything to get out of the situation he's in, to the point where he'd make up a strange lie? RyojixFeMC
1. Paperboy

__Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction, but I have written original fiction before. I tried to keep Ryoji in character, but I'm not sure how good of a job I did. To clear up Confusion this is a Ryoji/Minako fic. Just finish the chapter, and you'll know what I mean. The idea is based loosely off of another piece as well, but it's just the situation and not the actual universe itself, so that doesn't make this a cross over. I hope you'll enjoy, it was fun to write. I'm also pretty sure this is going to be the most disheartening chapter for a while, as I'm making this a pretty nice romantic comedy. I do not own Persona or any of it's characters, etc. Enjoy~__

* * *

><p>"I beg you, please reconsider your decision. I know I am next in line for the Mochizuki family, but I refuse to marry that… that She-Devil!" Those were the words raging inside the typically elated boy's mind. It was another argument with his parents about his future. Another lost argument on emancipation, and freeing himself from the curse of parental expectations. A clipped bird, that's exactly how he felt right now. Not being able to choose for himself was one of the worst feelings he, or anyone could experience. Having your life laid out in front of you, for a load of money? No amount of money could be given for true happiness. After all, working 16 hours a day, only to come home and plan what you're going to wear tomorrow to the next meeting did not seem like an idea of a dream job to Ryoji.<p>

Not only that, but the person he was meant to be married to. Ryoji shuddered at the thought. A prude, self-righteous, self-important, witch, no matter how pretty would never meet a _life partner_ status in the raven haired boy's eyes. Although that's what he kept telling himself, it was also probably because Yukari Takeba also wanted nothing to do with such a horrible concept. She was probably an extremely pleasant person. They were both young, he reminded himself. She probably hated the idea as much as she did. She probably thought as poorly of him as he did of her. Giving a sigh, the moping boy looked up from his hiding place in his knees.

Maybe, if he went to bed, he'd wake up in another family or reality. Sadly, that probably wouldn't be the case. Something inside of him clicked at that second. He was not going to his future be chosen for him. Using the bed as support, he pulled himself to a complete standing position. Being the middle of winter, it was rather cold outside. Ryoji's signature scarf was already on. It was always on, even in summer. Light but cozy, it made him feel safe and gave him a place to hide his face if the going got tough. However, the tough was about to get going. Going over to his closet, he pulled out a jacket. Black with yellow trim, the same yellow to match his scarf, he wasn't going to go out unless he was in style. His slender fingers brushed his hair back swiftly in a final attempt to ready oneself for their big plan.

"Alright, I have no idea what's gotten into me, but I suppose anything will help." He left through the front door of his apartment, and into the hallway leading to the elevator. There were no other rooms on this floor of the apartment. The penthouse had been his parent's gift to him on his 16th birthday. It was their sweet way of kicking him out and making him experience the real world. Ryoji wasn't mad about it though. He was happy that he got to experience such a freedom at such an age. Despite the weekly visits to his parents, he didn't have much else to worry about, besides the daily responsibility of school. School… Once he finished school is when he would take up the family business. This is what made today's mission all that more important

The elevator ride seemed like an eternity longer than it normally was. The setting sun was also unforgiving. His request would seem much harder to agree to; no matter how charming he was, once the sun had gone down. Walking as briskly as he could, without actually going out in a full blown run, he made his way down the hall. Finally reaching the exit, his eyes scanned for a potential by stander that would suit his need. This was easier said than done, and odds were that he wouldn't find anyone that would fit what he needed.

"Extra! Extra! Read all about it!" resounded in his ears, causing his head to turn. As if the angels themselves heard his plight. Taking a breath, Ryoji approached the boy, with the biggest smile on his face. The smile was warm, sincere, and with a hint of something else in it. The boy had stopped advertising, and smiled back at the young man who had approached him. They were both about the same age judging by facial appearance alone. The paper boy was dressed in old boy style clothing, part of a promotion the local news had to sell their product. A heavy brown coat, newsboy cap, baggy white button up shirt, and long brown rolled up slacks. All in all, the clothing was bulky and one couldn't see much of a frame. Judging by the size though, Ryoji guessed this to be an effeminate boy. "Would you like to buy a paper, sir?" The voice sounded rather flamboyant to the scarfed boy. The smile that had disappeared into concentration upon examining the paper boy reappeared in a tiny dosage.

Hissing inwardly Ryoji could only hope for the best. "I'll buy every newspaper you have for the next month if you just do me this one big, big, big favor." The raven haired boy's eyes seemed so desperate, and soft at that time as if he wouldn't get angry if rejected. With a face like that, the paper boy had no choice but to go with him.

"A-Alright… I suppose it wouldn't hurt if I just went with you for a little bit. We'd be gone for a bit right? Not long?" The paper peddler replied, a little shocked at the request. The friendly demeanor dispelled any thoughts the fellow had of foul play. In their head, they were just going out to get an ice-cream or something.

"Thank you!" The yellow scarfed boy beamed. "My name is Ryoji Mochizuki; it's a pleasure to meet you. Now all I need you to do is meet my parents and play along, alright? It's to get me out of a huge pickle." The other boy simply nodded.

"Arisato, Mina…to. You can call me that." There was a small delay in their name. The paperboy realized they had to remain in character as part of their contract. This boy was the heir to the Mochizuki Corporation. He was probably going to show off a business idea to his father if anything.

"Alright, Minato… I can never repay you enough for what you are doing for me today. You were the perfect person for what I needed, considering your get up." Ryoji beamed back, dropping his hands to his sides. The other fellow simply smiled, understanding that it really was a marketing idea, by the word choice he used.

The odd duo began walking. The boy with the hat simply followed the scarfed boy's lead. Boarding the train at the nearest train station, they stopped at a rather large building located in the center of town. One would have guessed it was a hotel judging by the appearance. It was an overly elaborate building in the style of an old Japanese fortress, but much more ornate. It almost resembled Chinese architecture. The boy known as Ryoji rang the doorbell. After waiting for no longer than 12 seconds, a servant answered the door. "Welcome back, young master. I see you brought a friend as well?"

He chuckled a bit, a slight hint of nervousness quivering the boy's seemingly usual confidence. "Yeah, something like that." After being let in, Ryoji grabbed Minato's wrist and dragged them along. Ryoji stopped the boy for a second. "Alright. I'm going to warn you… things may sound ugly, but you're actually helping." Arisato never had a chance to explain how confused they were at this point. At first it sounded like they were just going to be a mascot for an idea the heir had. Apparently it was a lot more complicated than that. _Just play along… He thinks I'm a guy, and is bringing me to his parents for whatever reason… As strange as that reason is, I'm following a long pretty well right now. I should have gone into acting. _ This little thought caused the disguised boy to snicker, and Ryoji to look down over at the boy. The paper_boy_ was a full head shorter than himself.

"Is something the matter, Arisato…?" He looked down at the perceived boy with a smile. "You aren't nervous are you?" Ryoji took the small laugh as an inward hiss of distress. His smile dropped, and a look of forlorn filled his eyes, "Please don't tell me you're backing out _now?"_

Snapping out of her thoughts, she responded in the same faux male voice. "Oh uh… no I'm not. I just got lost. I'm making battle plans to make sure whatever plan you have doesn't get… ruined." The look of confusion was still in Arisato's eyes. Ryoji was suddenly aware that their partner in crime was completely lost in whatever the heist was that they were to perform. Instead of telling her, he wrapped his fingers around her own. This caused her fingers to twitch. They calmed down almost instantly, but the other disturbance was the reddening of her cheeks. Hopefully the scarfed boy wouldn't look at her right that instance, because this would blow her cover or really make him feel awkward.

Ryoji's eyes seemed to appear an even brighter shade of blue. "My, you're playing the part rather well. Here's the living room. Follow along alright… Try not to lose your cool no matter how rough things are." Opening the door, he called out to his parents, "Mother, Father!" The heads of two adults lounging in an overly luxurious setting turned towards the two. Minako, as was her actual name, got a brief look at the place. Art was everywhere. Pottery, Paintings overly expensive furniture that was probably worth more her weight in gold, the place was more of a palace than a house. Having a red black and gold color scheme, it was all elegant and very well coordinated. Either his parents had amazing taste in style, or they paid a genius to style their home for them. Probably the latter.

"What is it, Ryoji?" His father shot back at him. The usual edge in his voice was dulled by the lack of energy, probably from the topic he could see coming up.

"I can't marry Ms. Takeba…" his father groaned in disgust before he even finished his sentence. However, Ryoji's eyes themselves were bright with a determination. He was determined to make himself happy. He was determined to break free from this life style, and he was determined to walk his own path from now on. Delivering the line that had been running through his head up until now, he braced himself for the worst. "I can't because I'm gay. I'm in love with this man!"


	2. After the Sun Has Set

_Hello, It's me again. I'm trying to get this story started before I stop updating so often. I hope this chapter is lengthy enough to get some character development in. Again I'm worried about in character, out of character. I hope it's alright to you though._

* * *

><p>His mother looked up from her magazine. It was normally her job not to interfere, but the situation clearly called for both parents. His father simply lifted a hand to his wife and waved her off. As the man gladed at the paperboy, a shiver ran down Minako's spine. Ryoji sensed this, as a pang of alarm stained the azure of his eyes. Stepping in front of his partner defensively, this was actually helping their act. "Father, I'm not going to let you hurt him! I love him!" He elaborated with a pound to his chest on the last line. Meanwhile Minako stood there regretting the decision she made today. Ryoji's father approached him. He had inherited his blue eyes from his father. The same amazing and exquisite shade of blue challenged Ryoji's eyes. However he wouldn't back down now. He had come too far.<p>

"Alright, I guess you'd only make Ms. Takeba miserable with your insecure homosexuality and distaste towards women. I never saw it coming though. Weren't you always gushing about every girl you met?" His father was going to pry as much information as he could, and try to get him to crack under pressure. He knew his son was some playboy Casanova. He was practically a toy to the women who surrounded him at the outings he went to. He loosened his tie lightly, as he saw this turn into a screaming fit.

"I guess you just never realized how proud I tried to make you. Who wouldn't want his son to be well worded, and wonderful with other people?" Being in a fit of emotion, Ryoji kept his eyes firmly locked against his fathers. Minako watched the scene over Ryoji's shoulder. The blue eyes that were so soft, and inviting on Ryoji, burned with an incredibly cold sting on his father. However Ryoji continued his onslaught and stood strong. "It was probably because I was too self-conscious to hang around people of my own gender. After all, you're much more tempted when something is within your reach." His father shut his eyes, and breathed out. He paced around his son dangerously; however Ryoji continued to shield the person he knew as Minato. The scarfed boy knew what trouble he could have gotten his new found friend into, and it was his responsibility to make sure he stayed out of it.

The more he paced, the more he lowered his head. "You're still going to defend this common queer? Alright, earn your own pay. Live on your own. I want nothing to do with you. Stay in the place we gave you until now, but you're on your own." He paused for a moment, to look up at the other boy who he never learned the name of. The eyes were burning into her own red ones, causing her to look away. "I don't know who you are, nor do I care. Get out, the both of you. I never want to see you back here. You caused enough trouble!" The male's voice escalated from a low seething to a full blown angered shout. Minako figured this wasn't the kind of person to lose his composure very easily. Ryoji swallowed, and grabbed who he thought was a boy's wrist and pulled her out of the room. Letting the weighted doors swing shut, he tightened his grip on her wrist and ran. He ran from his father, and his problem all with a simple lie. Practically dragging Minako behind him, who had an issue running because her shoes were a few sizes too big, he stopped once outside of the overly ornate, elaborate, no longer welcoming, home.

Minako just stood there dazed. Not having any idea what had just happened or what she was part of caused a gigantic lack of words on her part. By now the sun had long set, and they were deep into the evening hours. Ryoji simply smiled, embraced the person he thought was a boy. Once having settled his head on the smaller being's shoulder, he whispered. "Thank you." He paused for a little bit, thinking of what more to say. "I think it'll be safe to drop the act soon. Just play along for a little while longer. We're going to my place to celebrate." He breathed in, and exhaled. It was his first real breath of air as a freed bird. "Besides, it's a little dangerous to be late walking home at night, and with a stature like yours… I could easily see you getting hurt." At this point Minako was wondering how comfortable with his sexuality he really was. Considering the lie he just told, and the act he was still putting up.

"Err uh… No problem. I just felt like it was the right thing to do I guess. That and you asked so nicely." Ryoji pulled away, and she began walking off, wanting to end this extremely strange chapter of her life. So many things were swirling in her head. How much longer would she have to keep up this act? What would happen if he found out what she truly was? What if he actually was a weirdo? At that point her thoughts were straying too far. Something slid against her hand, causing her to snap out of her thoughts.

"Just walk like this until we're back safely at my place. Then we can both drop this act." Her fingers twitched a little before settling down. Just like the first time. Oh how strange this all felt to her, however it probably felt as strange to him as it did to her. The train ride, and walk combo was awfully quiet. Minako figured he was thinking about what he should do next. The raven haired boy seemed to have gotten what he wanted. Mochizuki was some giant industry. They specialized in manufacturing. He was probably being forced to do something he didn't want to do. What were his words? _I can't marry Ms. Takeba…_ It resounded through her head again. She figured he was in some arranged marriage, which was probably the case. However she wouldn't settle on anything until she actually knew the reason he had decided to make up such a story.

The automated train system announced that it was their station. They were back to the corner where she sold papers at… in drag. These stupid clothes were what got her into this situation. She had to pull her hair up, and hide it in her newsboy hat. The baggy pants hid any sort of feminine curve, as well as the shirt and the jacket serving the same purpose. All of this so she could sell newspapers? It was more trouble than it was worth.

Upon seeing the complex, Minako's head reeled back, her hat almost coming off. Snapping it back down, and readjusting the hat, she continued on. The fact that she had to remain in disguise put her a bit on edge. Afterall, he was claiming to be gay, with someone who he thinks is a man. You can't necessarily claim you're a homosexual with a woman, now can you? Once they were inside the complex, he dropped his hand, and put on the gentlest smile she had ever seen anyone sport. It caused her to be taken aback, and to drop her stare. The elevator resounded, causing her to snap her head up, and back at Ryoji. He could definitely read her body language and see just how nervous she was. The raised shoulders, the lowered head, and above all the tenseness, it was all a sign that something was wrong. He simply cocked his head to the side and smiled. "Hey, come on. We're going to the top floor, alright? We're home free now. I promise nothing bad will come of this to you"

The elevator ride was just as awkward. Minako ended up counting how many little rose patterns were on one stripe of the wallpaper. The wallpaper was filled with little rose patterns separated by pin stripes. Contrary to his parents', this place was much more western styled. Much of the furniture lying about in the halls had a gilded trim, making this complex look more like a top tier western hotel, than a place to live. The same notification resounded that the elevator had come to a complete stop. "The door to my place is at the end of this hall, you can tell which door it is because it's the only one."

Ryoji pulled out his keycard, and unlocked the door. This struck Minako as a little odd, and reminded her even more of a hotel. "You can go right on in, just be careful, I thi-" Minako had already entered upon hearing 'you can go right on in.' A girlish scream was heard, followed by silence. The scarfed boy, who was in the process of taking off his jacket, froze in his tracks. It's as if time stopped. The blood in his veins matched the icy gaze his father had earlier.

_ Calm down Ryoji. There's probably a perfect explanation for the noise Minato just made…_ There was. As 'Minato' began to pull herself up, their hat had come loose completely, relinquishing the hold that was on her brown hair. "Oh man, what did I just trip over….?" She stated, in her full female voice. Being completely disoriented, she forgot to keep her male faux voice in use. Her hair was now messily sprawled out upon her shoulders. It was painfully apparent to anyone who looked at her, that she was indeed a girl.

Ryoji was extremely rattled at this point. He just stared at the girl that was on the floor. The girl who he thought was a boy this entire time finished rubbing her head and looked up at him. "Oh, my… I'm sorry! I meant to tell you earlier, but you just seemed so pleased I couldn't say no. I was going to tell you though." Minako hissed inwardly, and clutched her head. She knew she was in for a world of hurt.

Ryoji on other hand seemed a lot more relieved now than flustered. "Who would have thought such a pretty girl as yourself could have played the role I needed so desperately." He threw his jacket over his shoulder and kneeled down to offer the girl a hand. Still in a state of panicked shock, she took the hand and allowed herself to be pulled up. Not only did he pull her up, but he placed his other hand over hers. "My how lucky I am…" He cheered. His blue eyes softened, to the point where it warmed Minako's heart. Her own lips even curled into a smile. That smile of his was extremely contagious.

Finding her voice, she snapped back to reality, and the true situation. She was a in a strangers house. Said stranger claimed to be a homosexual for her. Said stranger is also or was part of one of the biggest corporations in the country. This seemed like far too thick of a mess to continue stepping in. "I… I think I should actually head home now. As wonderful as you are, I feel like I've been meddling far too much in things I shouldn't be." Ryoji looked disheartened, but would continue to press on just a little bit.

"Are you sure you can't stay. I mean it is rather late, and I would feel horrible if anything were to happen to you. If you were to go home though, I would accompany you, and we'd go our separate ways. Upon the closing of the door, we'd close the door on whatever friendship we would have had. Or you can stay the night, like a pair of good friends." He sighed, and scratched the back of his head. "I know this seems terribly fishy to you, but I feel like it was destiny that I met you today. As soon as I saw you, it clicked. I felt like I could use your help no matter how bad the problem was."

Her back had been turned as he had said this. She turned around to face him once more. Cocking her head a little off tilt, she really did wonder where this would end up. Surely she was better than selling newspapers on a street corner in drag to make ends meet. With a hint of determination to convince herself she stated, "I guess it couldn't hurt. You seem like a proper enough individual." With that Ryoji closed the door when they were both situated inside. Minako's eyes widened. This was not an apartment was it?

"It was a gift from father." He said peering around. To him it was a usual sight, but to her it must have been a brand new experience.

"S-Sorry, I don't get out much, Oh, I guess I never told you. My real name is Mina_ko._ I had a stage name to sound more masculine. Honestly, this promotion was going overboard from the start." Wandering around, she took the place in. Western styled like the rest of the building, it was clearly apparent that he didn't pick out anything in the house save a few misplaced trinkets. The floors were cherry wood, and the walls were a cream color. It gave it an antique sort of feeling, which was far from her new found friend's personality. Something stood out. In the midst of this warm color scheme was something that was shining with a cold light. It was a silver box. She couldn't guess to the slightest what was in it, and decided not to even question it. Afterall, she figured she'd be back.

"My, so late already!" Ryoji pointed out. This caused Minako's eyes to dart around to find a clock. It read 12:20, or somewhere around that time. It was an analog clock, and those weren't exactly 100% accurate. "Say Minako, what do girls usually do when they're over at each other's houses?"

Minako looked off to the side thoughtfully, trying to recall the things she did as a child. It was normally the typical stuff you'd see on television. "We talked about boys, did each other's hair, fortune telling, painted each other's nails. It was actually not all that fun." Ryoji's ears seemed to perk upon the mention of fortune telling.

"Minako, can you read fortunes?" He adjusted his scarf, as it was getting a little crooked. The brunette nodded, with a look of confusion. She didn't think this was so much of a big deal.

"I do palm reading," She answered. Judging by the excited light in Ryoji's azure eyes, she grasped his hand. Her eyes scanned over the hand with a hint of experience. It seemed as if she had done this more than a couple of times. Ryoji stared down at his own hand, trying to make sense of it as well. "Well let's see… Your head line is extremely healthy. I take it you do a lot of thinking? It's as it sounds, head is mentality. It doesn't imply intellect, but more of how much you use your head."

Ryoji nodded, and continued to listen before interjecting. "What does it say about my love life?"

"Hold on I'm getting to that. You're so enthusiastic for such feminine of a subject." She paused. It finally struck her how feminine his hands were. Actually, they were more so elegant. Ryoji's fingers were long and would be perfect for an instrument, soft too, as if they never worked a day in their life. It was severely distracting, and making her self-conscious. Minako noticed her own hands, and how dejected they were in comparison. Upon regaining her senses, she simply said "Oh your love life is long and strong. It looks like you'll either have many good relationships, or one long life partner."

Ryoji's contagious smile made its appearance, although Minako could not guess which of the reasons he was excited about. Exhaustion taking over, she plopped down on the couch. Ryoji seemed alarmed for a moment. "You do know a guest as heartwarming as you should stay in a bed just as warm?"

"Ryoji, it's been a long day. I don't feel like getting up. Besides, your couch feels better than my bed at home," She waved an arm haphazardly, almost swatting him in the leg.

"Would it be alright if I carried you then, Miss Minako?" He offered, putting a hand to his chest in an unintentional sign of earnesty.

"Don't trouble yourself…. I'm alrea….." The girl who was still dressed in her drag from earlier today was unintelligible.

Ryoji had left shortly after being denied, only to return with a quilt. "Good night Minako." He said that loud enough so she could possibly hear him subconsciously. Topping it off with a whisper, "…Thank you." He left.


End file.
